


"Bloody Payback"

by mysticmlynn3



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmlynn3/pseuds/mysticmlynn3
Summary: Vanny had a traumatizing experience with Luis, and William's there to save the night, because no one hurts his loved ones..William and Luis get into a brawl after William confronted Luis, Very gorey, kinda.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Kudos: 18





	"Bloody Payback"

**Author's Note:**

> There is also use of offensive words, idk what's that called to tag. Basically they're bad words against women.  
> Enjoy reading!!!

It was pouring hard that night, around 1am. The lights from the streetlights flickered through the cold wet night, everyone was tucked cozy in their homes, maybe spending quality family time or just watching tv, happy and content, but not William Afton. There was a fierce look in his eyes, and his hands were wrapped tightly on the steering-wheel. He hid himself and his armour that's his car under a tree, waiting for Luis Cabrera, the bastard who crossed the line, to come home and get what he deserves.

Just an hour ago, William got a call from Vanny, his long-time friend and now lover, she sounded distressed. She was weeping as she struggled to come up with words, all she choked up was "Can I come over?" When she did, she hugged William tightly as she cried and broke down. He learned that Luis tried to get into Vanny, and when she refused, he smacked her. There was a bruise on her cheek, there's also bruises on her wrists, as Luis tried to bound her down. Thank God Vanny put up a fight and got away before he went any further, but what happened left Vanny broken, and that broke William too..

He knew Luis Cabrera, he is Henrys' cousin. Luis provided William medical drugs up until William stopped using. Luis was known to be a law-breaker, whether it was vandalising or breaking-in, even sexual harassment. William should've expected this, and yet he didn't. Luis was a taller strong man, but he was also weak, the beers have weaken his core, which can benefit William, since there's a fight that he's looking forward to.

Out of the blue a light blinded William, there was Luis, pulling up in his driveway. Even if William's car was well-hidden with him inside, something about him finally here struck fear into his skin. The blue pickup truck disappeared to the garage, and the lights disappeared too. William slowly got out and very gently shut the door, as to not startle Luis for now. William held tight to his pocket-knife as he staked out behind a tree, he wasn't planning to use the knife, only if it was necessary. He saw Luis come out of the darkness, there were visible bleeding scars on his eyes, Vanny scratched his face in an attempt to get way.

As he backed behind, a branch snapped under his foot, Luis turned to Will's direction."Hey! Who's out there?!" Luis called. "Fuck" Will thought, he gave himself out. "I know you're out there, I heard you..show yourself!!" There was no point in hiding anymore, it was time to give what the fucker deserves. With little hesitation and no time, William walked out in front of the light for Luis to see. At first there was silence, but then, "William? William fucking Afton?? Wow, never thought I'd see your sorry ass again" Luis said, putting on a disgusting smirk. "Y'know I always wondered where you have been, and Henry. Is he still in town?". "What are you doing out here anyways? N'thing much to see here." Luis said, he wasn't even trying to act innocent, it seems like he already knows why Will's at his house.

"I know what you did to Vanny.." "Who?" William didn't respond, as Luis knows the answer. "..OOOOOOOOH!! That rabbit bitch I ran into-" "Don't! Ever! Call her that!!" William shouted, snarling his fangs. "Wooah man, why are you getting feisty now?" Luis said, stepping closer, and William moving away. "We can figure this out like gentlemen, isn't that who you are??" There wasn't a response from William, and he was going to give it, Luis interrupted. "Of. course. not" "I know what you do in your spare time. Sure, you snort up the drugs I give you, but you're also a womanizer" William was taken back by that, womanizer?? "I was simply trying to stop Vanny from getting into your traps, but I guess that's all for nothing." Luis said, then he gave a wheezy laugh, like he was going to pass out. "I bet she doesn't know that you used and lure women! Oh she'll be broken when she finds out!!" And Luis continued laughing, William was getting frustrated, and honestly annoyed. 

"an-And if she thinks she's safe with you, she's got another thing coming." Luis walked up to William's face. "Because all you are is a druggie, and a poor bastard who sneaks into women's pants" he said, anger was in William's purple eyes. "And Vanny will never escape me, no matter what she does, or what you do, because she's a weak, fragile, wh-" Luis stopped, as a fist broke his cheek. Luis fell back, and when he looked up, there was the man towering him, only his purple eyes and snarling fangs showed. "This is NOT about ME!" William grabbed ahold of Luis's shirt and used his inhuman strength to hold him up. "This is about VANNY! And how YOU attempted to RAPE HER!!!"

"She was a miserable virgin, I tried to fix her-" "FIX HER??!!!!" William threw Luis at his door. "FIX HER???!!!!" William threw up his fist and repeatedly punched Luis in the face in a blind rage. This bastard hurt Vanny in ways a man could break a woman, William was so heartbroken, and yet angry. William felt hands on his waist, and the next second he was thrown across the muddy ground. William forgot he was small and skinny, while Luis was the opposite. He wasn't about to give up, not on Vanny. "Why risk your life for that slut? You know I could snap your neck-" Luis gasped as a fist went for his stomach, Will got his strength quickly, and his eyes were full of rage

William thought that would be all, but then his body was glued to the muddy wet ground as Luis held him down. "You're as weak and pathetic as Vanny, y'know that Will?" Luis said. William tried to free himself from Luis's grasp, he was clearly dominated and outnumbered. "Did she tell you that she cried your name as I held her down?" William froze, there was no mention of that, ever. "You never came, she had to fight for herself to get away, and look where you are, you trapped because the whore couldn't shut her mouth." Luis leaned in closer to William's ear and whispered "It's sad that she still trusts you, even after you abandoned her" William turned to Luis's face and bit-down on Luis's nose, Luis shouted in pain and got up.

Luis was holding his nose like it was going to fall off, but his round body quickly fell in a matter of minutes. William tackled him into the mud as the rain drenched him and Luis, instead of punching Luis, he resorted to biting like a wild dog. He was in complete rage, the most angry William has ever been. He tore a piece of flesh from Luis's arm and ear, even his neck. When he had enough of biting, he brought out his pocket-knife and repeatedly stabbed his back. Luis was crying out for William to stop, but he didn't listen, there wasn't going to be any pity on this waste of a man. No matter how many times he shouts stop, how many times he screams, how many times he cries, William wasn't going to stop. The rain washed away the blood and disappeared to the mud.

William stared at what he did to Luis, and felt proud, he broke Luis, and he was glad. William stood up and continued to stare at Luis who was drowning in his blood about now. William stomped his shoes on Luis's back, and Luis grunted in pain as the blood squished out from the wounds. William leaned to Luis's chewed up ear and said "Don't bother telling the authorities, after this i'm going to report what happened to you as a gang-related fight-" he pulled Luis's remaining ear closer, "and Vanny's going to testify against you, you're going to be in prison for a long time, my friend." William got up and head for his car, and before he left he ran over Luis and heard a yelp. If Luis manages to survive, which he will, the police will come for him and patch him up, and get him ready for court.

At least now Vanny will be safe, and William will make sure of that. No one hurts William's loved ones, and they certainly won't get away with it.


End file.
